Taken
by envysfangirl
Summary: Allen was taken by Central to be used and changed as a better weapon. Now what will it be like when he finally returns home.
1. Prologue

I just got hit with this unexpected inspiration to write. Sure I know this whole type of fic has been done before, with Allen getting kidnapped and taken to Central, but mine is different. Mine is different because Central decides that they wanted a super soldier, more powerful than the exorcists but can be controlled. It will get better, sorry this is one of my first times writing a story like this. Please forgive me and I hope I can do a good job. If not, yell at me! YELL LIKE YOUVE NEVER YELLED...before.

* * *

Komui sighed, and picked up his coffee mug. He turned to look and see the sunshine, but who was he kidding? All it ever did was rain. It hasn't stopped raining since _**he**_ left. It broke his dear, sweet sister's heart and made everyone's hope skyrocket downward. Sometimes, he really hated _**him**_.

It all started on a night 3 years ago. Leverrier, the man who ruined his sister's life and who was bent on destroying _**his**_ as well, walked in with a smug little smirk on his face. He had direct orders from the Pope. And those orders would change so many lives for the worse. They took him. They took him in the dead of night and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

When the others found out...

Lenalee cried every single time I had a chance to look at her. Lavi stopped all of his pranks and took to haunting the library and doing everything Bookman said. Kanda never came out of his room. All of the science department had no idea what to do with themselves anymore. I didn't even feel the need to design new Komurins. There's nothing here for them to attack anyways.

I just want to hate _**him**_. How could _**he**_ do this to us? He continued to drink his coffee and stare at the sky when suddenly, he found a wetness sliding down his cheeks. We got along fine without _**him**_. Why do we have to cry and freak out now that _**he's**_ gone? _Because __**he's**__ special_, a nagging thought said as it brought itself to the forefront of his mind. He thought about it, and he decided. No more would he watch everyone, his most trusted friends, family, and colleagues, fall apart at the seams.

He would find out what they did to _**him**_ and try and get _**him**_ back. He would do anything to see his friends and his sweet Lenalee smile again. After all, they are his only family.

* * *

Leverrier smiled, today was a great day for all of the world. They finally broke him. All of the scientists in Central did a fine job on him too. They rebuilt him. Made him faster, stronger, and all around better. Never again would he have to see that boy's gut wrenching sickly sweet smile. Oh well, he got what he deserved. He is now a weapon. A weapon that will only listen to his superiors. He was perfect in every way. Not only was he a filthy Noah, but he was Holy weapon of God. He could destroy the other exorcists with a flick of his wrist if he wanted to. Yes, he had so many plans for the boy that was standing in front of him.

He looked to the left, and saw some scientists mumbling something how it wasn't good if he did not have positive human interaction. Very well, so be it. He will return with me to the stupid Europe branch. Perhaps, he could torture some of his friends. Yes, and maybe seeing them again would bolster their agreement. I did promise him that I would keep them safe, for when he returned. But he didn't see this, now did he?

I'm sorry...I'm evil. Critiques please. Sorry if Leverriers internal monologue is alittle confusing. If you have any questions, post them in a review. And I know it's lame now, but the chapters will get better and longer


	2. News of his return

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I'd like to thank the following reviewers.

Thank you **XxKageTenshixX**, **AddienaRoxUnlessYourFang**, entercoolnamehere, **WeirdWolfz**, **moyashi-neechan**, and **inuxkag1000** for dropping a line and reviewing.

And also thanks to the others who left questions:

**InnerShadow**: Thank you for having faith in my story. This is the first time that I'm actually trying to be serious in my writingand I will try not to make those errors again. I'm actually thinking about getting a beta to help me create and prevent future errors. What do you think?

**Aurora Blacke**: Thank you so much for the review! I tried to maybe give this idea a little extra twist and I hope I'm going in the right direction.

**crazycomedian**: I was actually listening to 'Stronger' as I wrote this yesterday! And I actually am a huge fan of your story Lab Rat. In fact, it probably unconsciously had something to do with my inspiration. So, in a way, you inspire me! Hey, when are you gonna update Lab Rat anyways?

CrimsonQueen24: He has emotions but they are kinda messed up. He's just a total mental wreck with all the psychological warfare and torture and abuse he's been through. He will remember the others but bits and pieces. He doesn't see himself as 'human' so therefore, he doesn't get human nature at all. And yes Komui is mean sounding because he kinda blames Allen for 'losing' his sister and Allen is physical reminder of his 'failure' to protect the exorcists.

* * *

_Everything hurt... He tried to scream but his vocal chords just refused to work any longer. Every part of him felt like he was on fire, but the worst parts, his head, his neck , and his heart felt like they were being sliced open and all of their contents were strung out for all the world to see. He couldn't see, but he could register what his tormenters were saying._

_"I want you to up his dose of serum 142. He is showing signs of being able to heal faster, but that could be a side effect of us also awakening his Noah. No matter what, he must remain in control!"_

_Remain in control? What was he supposed to control? He couldn't think straight any more. What were these people doing to him?_

_"But if we up his dosage, it could have unforeseen mental effects. It's a prototype solution. We don't know what it will do to him!"_

_" He must be perfect. If his mental condition changes, it won't affect the overall plan. Just do it."_

_The door opened, and all he could see were the silhouettes of two people. He smiled, at least after the pain they would probably let him rest and recover. One of the mens' faces twitched as a frown marred it._

_"On second thought, I want you to do it without going through an artery. Go to the main source." the man with the frown said._

_"But he could go into shock!"_

_"Do it!"_

_The hesitant scientist trembled and leaned down in front of me. I swore I saw him mouth the words I'm sorry and then he plunged the syringe straight into my heart. The pain felt like it was burning me cell by cell and reconstructing me all over again. Only one thing plagued my thoughts now. They told me when I came here that I would be used to help better the understanding of parasitic exorcists and their limitations. What a load of crap._

Link looked to the side of the train compartment to glance over the Walker boy's profile. He was fidgeting in his sleep. Obviously, he was having a bad dream. After all, he had developed chronic insomnia and only slept a couple of hours a week. Every time he did sleep, he was plagued by the nightmares of what happened at Central.

He looked out the window and tried to anticipate the questions Walker's friends would undoubtedly ask him. About why he acts differently. Why should he even bother with those children? He was only there to guard others, in case something went wrong with Walker. After all, his orders were to protect and subdue. He would subdue the monster that they turned Allen into, and make sure he did not become damaged in any way. Nothing can happen to the little devil that has become Leverrier's new pet.

"Walker, wake up! You are having a bad dream! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

His eyes shot open and he stopped all possible movement. Link took a moment to study him. His eyes were glazed over, as they always were, and lost all fiery warmth that had you wanting to do whatever he said. Where was once a powerful 15 year old boy who had slain 1,000's of Akuma, now stood an 18 year old that looked like a lost, little puppy that was begging to follow any order his masters gave him, just so he could prove he was worth their attention and please them.

"Link, where are we going?" Allen said as he gazed at him with those kicked puppy eyes.

"For the last time, Walker! We are going to the European Branch to test your effectiveness in a real human environment. You may even get to see your old friends."

"Link...what are...friends?"

"Friends are people you care about and would do anything for."

"So are they new masters that I must serve?"

"God damn it, Walker! Enough with calling everyone your master!"

Allen looked down, and pondered this new notion. Link was usually fine with the way he saw the world. There were his masters and the enemy, and then there was himself. He was told he was created on this earth to serve and protect the masters. His job was to destroy everyone deemed as the enemy of the mission. So he always destroyed whatever 'enemy' they wanted him to. The masters always hurt him, but they told him they were making him stronger so he could perform his job better or they were punishing him for something he did wrong. And he was punished a lot.

He wondered if these new human 'friends' of his would be like him. Well, they were just human. He has never met anyone like him ever since he was 'created', which led him to believe that he was the only one of his kind.

Ah well, only time would help him solve the mystery of these beings called 'friends'.

Komui hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. After talking to Leverrier for what seemed like hours and completely disregarding his paperwork, did he finally hear some good news. Allen was coming back to them. Coming back to them as what, he didn't really know.

Their little sun of hope would be returning to where he belonged.

The only down side was that Leverrier seemed happy. That was not a good thing. Lenalee almost died that last time he was happy.

"Johnny, go get everyone now!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Johnny took off.

In a matter of minutes the office was filled with everyone from the science division and all of the exorcists.

"I have called you here to inform you that Central has dropped all charges of heresy from Allen, and he is being released. He will return here tomorrow morning."

The entire room burst into smiles, giggles, whoops, and shouts. Their Allen was coming home! Lenalee was laughing with Lavi, and a ghost of a smirk could be seen on Kanda's face.

"I wonder what our little moyashi-chan has grown up to look like..." wondered Lavi.

"I'm just happy that he'll be coming home..." cried Lenalee.

If only they knew that the thing that would arrive the next morn was something they could not even begin to comprehend.

* * *

Dun dun dun! I know I'm such a horrible person for leaving a cliffy! But I promise I'll update soon! I am searching for a Beta Reader so if you want to help make this story a beautiful piece if art, send me a message or leave it in a review! Also send me your critiques, reviews, questions, or any other craziness in a review. Flames are welcome but there's no guarantee I won't use them to feed Timcanpy's enormous size.


	3. Not The Same

All of the Black Order's inhabitants anxiously awaited the rising sun, for with that rising sun, Allen would return.

They hoped he was okay.

Jerry was busy late in the night making a good morning/ welcome back! Breakfast banquet. There would be pork, bacon, eggs, and all the mitarashi dango Allen could eat.

Komui was busy trying to finish all of his paperwork so he could greet him at the door.

Lenalee was trying to make herself look pretty so Allen would smile when he saw her.

Lavi was grinning ear to ear that his best friend was back. And Bookman was shaking his head at Lavi's antics and preparing to record what new atrocity that Central had made befall the boy this time.

All in the Order waited for his return.

* * *

Two lone figures appeared from the foggy mist that enshrouded the Order. One had braided golden hair and two spots on his forehead. He was wearing what was perhaps an important office workers uniform. His name was Howard Link. He stared at the other figure, trying to gauge any reactions, any at all, to seeing his old home.

Yes, his old home. For the other was the Destroyer of Time, Allen Walker. Three years ago he was taken by the very people he worked for. They betrayed him and brainwashed him, did all kinds of terrible experiments to him, but now he was free to return to his home.

"Let's go..." whispered Allen, as the entrance opened up to them.

The doors opened and the two figures walked with purpose toward the Head Supervisor's office.

People were whispering as soon as they saw Allen, and there was much to whisper about. The boy had changed. He was tall now, and easily towered over Link. His hair was longer and spikier and messier. He wore purple glasses and his eyes were a dull silver. The infamous scar on his face that caused many to ponder about his past, had turned black. He wore a white sleeveless furry hooded jacket with a silver tie and a black muscle shirt underneath, black pants, with a silver chain and black boots. His arms were covered in scars and his innocence hand was no longer black, it was flesh colored and normal looking with intricate green tribal tattoos that covered his entire arm and even swirled up to touch his left cheek. Indeed, he had changed.

The two men walked into Komui's office and found that the Chief was asleep.

"Head Supervisor Komui, Lenalee will run off and be married if you do not wake up." said Link.

"LENALEEEEE!" bolted Komui. "No one shall touch you but your brother!" Komui stopped screaming when he saw the white haired man at Link's side. There's no way... That's Allen?

"Link... this isn't who I think it is, is it?"

"It is, Komui. This is Allen Walker."

Allen looked around the room in a dull blank expression, when finally, his eyes settled on the form of the Supervisor. "Link, am I supposed to serve him?" He asked as he pointed at a dumbfounded Komui.

"Yes Allen, you must listen to him unless I tell you otherwise. These are your orders."

He turned towards Komui And said, "I will serve you and please you by showing how powerful a weapon I am."

Komui glanced at Link, who shrugged, and then looked back at Allen, who stared at him with those blank eyes.

"What did they do to him?" asked Komui.

"They made him better, according to Leverrier. He was injected with solutions designed to change his molecular structure and turn him into a supersoldier. He now possesses superhuman strength, and he can run as fast as the speed of sound. He can regenerate through crushed innocence that they grafted into his skeleton. It will also probably cause other strange phenomena, but nothing has happened as of yet. They changed his DNA and reconstructed his entire body to make the 'perfect warrior' and brainwashed him, so he's basically like a mindless animal. They even fused the 14th and him together. They are now one in the same."

"...Does he even remember anything?"

"He remembers nothing except to do what he's told. His powers aren't fully developed and Central wants to keep him here to monitor any new powers and to see how he interacts with humans."

"So, in other words, they want to see if he'll be a good boy and if he gets out of hand, the exorcists are here to stop him."

"Komui, Central will do anything to stop the Earl. Including making a child lose his humanity."

"...Great. What should I do with him?"

"Put him in the same room as he was in before. In order to deem if he is a threat to normal humans, due to his Noah blood and his reconstruction to becoming a living weapon, he must continue his life as though it was not interrupted. I will be here as his shadow and to help him, if he needs it."

* * *

Allen was bored with hearing them talk about him. They talked like he was not alive and couldn't hear. They talked constantly about memories that he lost. He didn't lose memories though, he remembers everything after he was created. He couldn't have any memories before his ceation because he didn't exist. Well, he was bored of this. Let the two human-masters talk about him. He would just explore his new home.

He touched the wall nearest to him and allowed the shadows to wrap themselves around his body. He was used to this feeling of having the cold yet familiar tendrils cover his body and turn it into a solid black man shaped blob. He was amused when other humans saw him become a shadow and get sucked into objects of his choosing where he could slither around as a shadow. He could follow people and control them through their shadows, have their shadows come to his aid, and even become a shadow to get to places faster. It sure beat walking when you could bend your shadow body in different ways, become little strings that would come together to form your body and you can only be seen as a reflection on objects.

He sucked himself into the wall and became black tendrils and slithered under the crack of the door. The neat part about this ability was that he could never be found if he wanted to hide. Link spent an entire week looking for him once. The power over shadows was one of the first abilities he learned to control when he was created and it was second nature now.

He slithered his way around the Order and stopped when he heard shouts come from outside a door. He was curious so he separated himself from the wall and released the ribbons that let him become shadows. Once he returned to his normal human like appearance, he let his curiosity take over and rested his ear against the door.

The door was warm to the touch and felt as though flames were behind it. Is this where humans keep fire?, he thought. Then he heard the shouting that caught his attention.

"When he gets back, I will not allow the moyashi to think that I've been slacking in my training!"

Training? So humans must train, too?

"Come on, Yuu! The moyashi wouldn't begrudge you of that. He's nice. And it's really early too, he isn't here yet."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" Allen distinctly heard a sword being drawn. He was now even more curious than ever. Who were these fire and sword beings? Who is moyashi?

He came to a decision and swiftly opened the door. He saw two men who immediately stopped bickering and looked up.

One of the men was clearly of Japanese origins. He had long flowing dark hair and a sword at his side. He wore the exorcist uniform and he had fierce cobalt blue eyes. His cheek and neck had vinelike black tattoos on them and the man was clearly looking at him with shock.

He turned to look at the other one and saw a redhaired man with an eye patch and an emerald green eye that held both intelligence and mischief. He was carrying a hammer that was the source of the fire and he too was wearing an exorcist uniform and had a shocked expression on his face.

"You two are the fire and sword beings..." he whispered.

The first to speak was the redhaired. "Moyashi? ...Allen? You got so frieking tall!" He ran over to give him a glomp/tackle/hug when the white haired side stepped him causing the man to fall and land on his face.

The ravenhaired samurai just stared and blinked at the young newly returned general and turned around and left the room.

Allen wanted to know why he left so he stared at the man and sword as they were leaving. His right eye turned red while his left became green and he saw two things. He saw the raven's shadow with his right eye, and it was in a screamig rage about Central. How dare they return the boy broken and different than before. With his left eye, he saw a woman who looked very much like Kanda wearing a white and black kimono with twin swords on her back. "Don't worry child, you look like a boy who is very dear to my Kanda. He believes you are another abomination from Central, which you are, but your innocence has not foresaken you, so you are still a Chosen. Let me deal with him, child of two worlds." She whispered and gave him a soft smile as the man rounded the corner and stalked off.

He heard giggling so he turned around to see the redhaired's 'alters'. Again, he saw the shadow and Innocence that the powers of his eyes showed him. He saw the redhaired's shadow, fixing him with a cold and calaculating look and crossing it's arms across it's chest. Allen heard the giggling again, and looked to the man's Innocence. She was in the form of a redhaired little girl with glowing lime green eyes and an orange hoodie with bunny ears atop her head. She had on white shorts and red and black trainers and smirked at him after another of her highpitched giggles.

He heard her speak, "I should dispose of you right now, Child of Two Worlds. But my Lavi is fond of you, or at least who you used to be. You will gain opposition if you do not relearn how to be human. Work on that. Right now, you are not human. Not even in spirit. Now turn off your eyes, your scaring my child."

Allen was afraid the Innocence girl would hurt him. True, she was very small, but he sensed that she had much destructive power in her. He turned off his eyes and the two 'alters' disappeared. He glanced at the hammer wielder and saw his shadow's steely gaze work it's way onto his face. He heard one thing escape the man's lips.

"You're not Allen."


	4. Complaints and a Plan of Action

"But that is my name. Master Leverrier said that was my name."

The red haired man, or 'Lavi' as his Innocence called him, looked at him with disbelief. "Allen, what did they do to you? Leverrier didn't name you! Mana, your dad did!"

What is a Mana? And father...? As much as he knew, which was a lot because they designed him with supreme intelligence, he did not have a father. He had a creator, which is similar to the human concept of 'father'. His name was Enoch, not Mana. Enoch never treated him as as a child, though. He said he would treat him for what he was, a being that was created by his hand. An experiment that would hopefully benefit the Order. That was the reason he was here.

"..."

"I...gotta go talk to the chief for a minute." Lavi deactivated his hammer and fled the room, hoping the thing that looked like his friend wouldn't follow.

* * *

Kanda slammed into Komui's office and saw that idiot sis-con and the stalker talking.

"Hey, Sis-Con. That thing they brought here is not moyashi. I don't want him here. Get rid of him!"

"Kanda, he is here to test his effectiveness in battle and learn to control his powers. It's out of our hands."

Lavi ran into the room and screamed, "Chief, that is not the Moyashi. Stamp that kid, return to sender, and send him back!"

"Now you both, stop it. It is Central's orders that he remain here as a weapon. He has changed drastically and he remembers nothing. You are to treat him as a fellow exorcist, and not do anything that would harm him. He is our most prized weapon." Komui grimaced as he said the last part. He was making it sound like Allen was a possession!

Lavi and Kanda looked solemn with the news of their friend and left the office, the only thought on their minds was that they would help bring Allen back to his senses.

"Hey Yuu?"

"..."

"How will we help the Moyashi? I mean, if he isn't himself, Lenalee will cry again. What do we do?"

"We have to make him remember. You saw what he was like. Che, he thought he was a weapon. He kept looking at us like we were different. Like, he could even hurt a fly."

"But Yuu, they said he had powers and stuff. He has to learn to control them. He isn't completely human anymore."

They walked through the hall, on their way to their rooms. They decided to begin their plan of helping the Moyashi tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadow with hollow white circles for eyes was following them every step of the way. His only thought was, What don't I remember?

* * *

The Earl was leaving his phone room with a great big smile on his face, but it was bigger than usual. The reason for his extra smiles, the Order fucked up. Big time.

He walked to the dining hall and opened the doors to see his entire family gathered, patiently waiting for his arrival.

"Hello, my dears~" greeted the Earl.

"Hello, Sennen-ko." resounded collectively.

"Millenie~ What's the cause for this meeting?" asked Road, as sweetly as possible.

"My dear children, the Order has done something awful. They have put their greatest and most powerful weapon in a place most unsecured."

"What is it?" asked the twins.

"Is it the heart?" questioned Tyki.

"No, they have revealed the location of the child that went missing several years ago. The boy who always managed to throw a wrench in my plans."

"Shounen?"

"Cross' Apprentice?"

"Allen?" smiled Road.

"Yes, he has returned to the battle field once more. As you all know, Allen Walker is the new 14th Noah." A collective grumbling was heard from the Noahs. "However, a couple months ago, I felt it when he awakened. The 14th did not possess his mind. They merged together."

"We have to kill him now!" screamed Sheryl.

"He poses a great threat to us." mentioned Lulubell.

Comments of approval sailed through the air when the Earl slammed Lero onto the Table.

"We will not be killing him. True, they have fused together. But, they did something to him. They broke him and reconstructed him into something new entirely. I've never felt such a powerful presence before and I know for a fact he isn't the same Allen we fought. I sent an akuma to spy on him and the akuma told me that his aura could even rival mine. They have crafted him into a powerful weapon and we can't afford to leave him there so he can succeed me in power. He doesn't know the full extent of his powers yet. He is our brother after all. We shall retrieve him in a week's time."

All of the Noah's were speechless after the Earl's speech. Their greatest enemy had finally turned into one of them, but the Order twisted his transformation and turned him into an abomination so powerful he rivaled the Earl. And he didn't even know his true power! Yes, the Noahs have decided, they would bring their brother home and watch him carefully. They would teach him the ways of the Noah and how to control his powers. He would help them win this detestable war and take up his rightful place. After all, the Fourteenth has always been a special case.

The clan of Noah smiled as they mulled over the decision of their Patriarch. Their eyes glowed purple, and they spoke as one, " Little Brother won't betray us a second time. He will take up his post and be with us once more. In one week."

"Meeting adjourned." The Earl smiled as his children got up to leave. His eyes glowed purple as he said, " Yes, in one week, Allen Walker shall be mine."

* * *

**A/N: **OOH! Things are picking up now! Yeah, about Allen's shadow powers, he can literally become shadows and have shadows help him and he can morph into walls and stuff. I thought it should have something to do with shadows. And in certain situations the Noah will speak as one entity because they literally are reincarnations of the original 13, so they should become them time and again. It's their Noah instinct. Hope this clears some things up. Drop me a review! 


	5. Memories

The sun shone through the windows of the Order, and birds chirped outside. The mood was very cheerful, especially for the Dark Boots accommodator, Lenalee Lee. She was ecstatic because Allen returned yesterday evening.

She got out of bed and put on her exorcist uniform, wondering if she should get the cursed boy a welcome home present. She finally decided she would go down to the gardens and pick him some flowers. After all, what's better than a good home-style present.

The gardens were one of Lenalee's favorite places. The flowers were from every nation and created a beautiful spectrum of rainbow color. She quietly debated which flowers to get for him. Hmmm…the lilacs smelled heavenly this time of year. Did Allen even like lilacs..?

She bent down to pick one and, breathed in its scent. She remembered when Lavi, Allen, and Kanda came with her to have a picnic lunch here. Lavi saw a little red bunny he named Chibi Usagi, and chased the poor thing for hours. Kanda meditated and dodged Lavi's attempts to get him to help. She and Allen laughed and picked flowers together. They were all just happy to be normal for a day and have some downtime.

That was the last time she saw Allen.

But that's okay now, she thought, Allen's home now. She can be with all of her friends. No one is missing. She looked up from her thoughts to see a hooded figure sitting on the fence with his knees pulled up to his chest, silently watching her.

She waved to him. "Excuse me, can I help you with anything?" she asked.

He got off of the gate and silently walked up to her. He plucked the lilac from her hands and put it behind her ear. Close up, she saw the man's dull silver eyes. He removed his hands from her person and walked off.

She stared after his figure and said the one word that her frazzled brain came up with.

"…Allen?"

* * *

That girl seemed so familiar. Her shadow and innocence seemed to be crying for joy when she saw you, but he couldn't for the life of him, figure out why. He never saw her before in his existence. Memories rushed into him, a girl with pig tails hitting the raven haired with a clip board…..the same girl, with lifeless eyes, being hugged by a purple haired female…..the girl being strangle by a black monster with a silver mask on his face…the final memory was of her smiling at him.

Who is she and what does this mean?

* * *

Tyki Mikk frowned for the umpteenth time, as he, yet again, had to listen to Road's plans about playing with Allen. When will he get that he just doesn't care? The only thing he really cared about was having a rematch with the boy. He knew his mortal enemy and poker buddy, Allen Walker, would be joining the family as the traitorous 14th.

He would be accepted into the family, all Noahs are, but he would be watched very closely. The Earl had charged him with the task of befriending him and making his transition to Noah life easier. The only problem is that the Akuma reported that the boy's personality completely changed. What could the Order possibly have done to make the Earl upset and concerned over their youngest member? They could only find out how damaged he was, if they could get either Road or Wisely close enough to him. He sure as hell hoped it could be reversed.

Or else he might just end up as insane as the rest of the family…

* * *

**Flashback:**

_All he had to do was make the hurt go away. So much pain, and I mean, no one really cared about him anyways right? Would they care when he could easily be replaced with another human? No, they wouldn't, he told himself, as he tore the knife through his flesh once again._

_You're worthless, no one likes you, you're a monster, you're only purpose is to become him. He took a slash on his arm for each negative thought. No, this was a regular occurrence for Allen Walker, the Order's precious little angel._

_But that angel was slowly falling, and no one really saw it till he came crashing down. And if they did, they only made it worse. No war is happy, so everyone hides their issues. Allen hid his the most. He wouldn't let anyone into his room, carefully washed his clothes free of blood, hid the knife, and covered his arms with sleeves and the rest of his body with make-up._

_He had too many scares and reminders. No one should see. As he stared down at the crimson ribbons dripping down his arms, he knew for sure his purpose was to protect those he cared about. They hated him now, he was a freak. A traitor, a monster, and they turned away from him. Bu they were truly the only people that he cared about. He would protect them from anything. That would be his purpose. But that still didn't mean he wouldn't try to take himself out along the way._

_He rinse off the knife and stuffed it in the medicine cabinet. Then proceeded to bandage the cuts, so infection didn't set in. He'd just wear his jacket tomorrow. N one noticed or even asked. No one knew, and that's just the way he liked it._


End file.
